


Scorching Confessions

by blondezilla90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Fufffffff, Oral, Scortching Hot Fluff, strap on, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: 2x13 Insert: How I personally wanted the episode to go about......lottsa sex and fluff and more fluff and more sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I am sorry for taking so long to write, but a few weeks ago I fell ill, than went on vacation, suffered from jet lag....but....i am here now and I am writing...I didn't forget about you guys!
> 
> Second: 2x13. Yup. Loved it, but I am taking it and I am running with it, because my head canon was a tiny bit different....actually the initial idea for this fanfic was some smutty smut (that is included), but while writing it my mind went somewhere else and it turned into a fluffy and scorching hot smut fest. I am apologizing in advance for the rotten teeth, but some things needed to be said. #ProtectMaggieSawyerAtAllCosts

“Wow, you're breathtaking.”

Maggie was in awe. She looked at Alex standing in the doorway of the giant ballroom, the dress hugging her frame perfectly, the split of the garment high enough to give a glimpse of her long leg when she moved towards her, causing a wave of arousal to shoot through Maggie's body.

“Maggie, what is all this?!”

Alex breath hitched as she saw her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room dressed in a black suit. She looked absolutely stunning and she wanted to throw herself at Maggie, but the little nagging voice in her head caused her to hesitate.

“It's your belated Valentine's Day Prom.” 

Maggie's smile was bright and genuine and Alex slightly bobbed her head as she walked closer to her, biting her lower lip as she watched her closely. 

“May I?” Maggie spoke and took a step closer to Alex, reaching for her hand to slip a corsage on her wrist, matching the one currently residing on the left lapel of her blazer. Alex exhaled as she smiled once more, stepping away from Maggie to take a look at the entire room.

“I'm sorry,” she paused for a moment, “...so sorry. I was too busy nursing my old wounds and I forgot to look at the gorgeous woman in front of me and consider her feelings. You deserved all of this as a girl, all the pomp and the fuss and you deserve an amazing romance, with a woman who is absolutely crazy about you.”

The words rung in Alex ears and she internally debated whether to believe her or not. She couldn't rid herself of the alarm bells going off. The ones reminding her how Maggie had blown her off the day before, the ones that reminded her Maggie hated Valentine's Day and that she did all of this for her, probably forcing herself to make Alex happy. That nagging feeling overshadowed the excitement deep in her belly. Alex did not want all of this if Maggie wouldn't enjoy it. She felt her stomach churning and she took an anxious breath until she finally spoke.

“Don't you hate all this?”

Finally, finally Alex noticed the glimmer in Maggie's eyes. How they lit up a little at her question, the words coming out of her mouth next sounding honest and genuine.

“Alex, you are the one woman, who could make me like Valentine's Day.”

The words left her and Maggie smiled as she raised her hands, grabbing her girlfriends face before pulling her down to press her lips against hers. She held her in place and Alex's hands shot up to grab Maggie's upper arms, keeping her close to deepen the kiss just a little more, all the previous anxiety melting away, her heart pounding in her chest.

“May I have this dance?” Maggie asked as she slowly pulled away from Alex, looking up at her face with a teeth flashing smile. The agent mirrored her expression and nodded her head letting Maggie pull her away from the small table, her arms wrapping around her shoulders while Maggie's hands slid around her waist. Alex closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself, pressing her forehead to Maggie's as the two of them let their bodies away to the music.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered as she ran her hand through Maggie's hair, not moving from the intimate position they were currently in. Maggie bit her lip and tilted her head just enough to press a kiss to Alex nose. 

“You don't have to thank me....I was wrong....I shouldn't have let my feelings get the better of me. I should have just pushed them down....You deserve everything....and more.” Her voice was raw and finally Alex opened her eyes to look at the detective, shaking her head no as she halted their movement.

“No Maggie....you shouldn't push down your feelings...ever....you should share with me....always. I cannot even begin to understand how you must have felt back than and while a tiny part of me is still a bit miffed you lied to me, the rest admires you for what you did for me. I was scared to death of my feelings and how people would react to my coming out, but I am a 28 year old trained DEO Agent, who could kill literally anyone with her pinky finger in more ways than one. I was a scared, anxious little mess over the fact I had to tell people I wasn't into men, that I prefer women. Your words gave me the courage to speak to Kara, to tell her that I was gay. Your words gave me the strength to tell my mother she was right, that I had feelings for you that exceeded the ones you usually have for a friend. My coming out was easy in hindsight and I cannot imagine the pain you went through as a 14 year old girl, who was still trying to figure out her own feelings, while someone mislead you and took away your right to come out on your own terms. Yet here you are: a beautiful, strong, admirable, adult woman who lives her life and won't let her past dictate her true feelings. You evolved from a scared, insecure and abandoned teenager into an ass kicking detective who is with the NCPD, one that will not take shit from anyone and Maggie....I li...I like....no...I......love you for that. I do. If I didn't love you before, I certainly do now and I love you and it feels so good to finally say that and I just.....”

Alex was panting, her speech leaving her breathless, Her hands cupped her girlfriends face as Maggie's tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her thumbs trying to wipe them away. Maggie never in her life before had she told anyone about her coming out, her chest felt heavy, but also relieved and light, because Alex Danvers was perfect for her. Sometimes she wondered how she deserved such a perfect human. She gasped a little as Alex squeezed her hands and she slid her arms up, pulling Alex down for a passionate kiss. The agents breath hitched and she deepened the kiss immediately, feeling her own tears finally welling up in her eyes. God she loved that woman with every fiber of her being and she felt like saying it again, slowly parting from her.

“I love you too, Alex.....I do....,” Maggie whispered before she could speak, the lump in her throat making it difficult to say anything else. She ran her fingers over Alex lower lip, looking up into her eyes, more tears welling up as she noticed Alex was crying as well. The two remained silent for several minutes, arms pulling each other closer to sway to the slow beat of the current song that was playing. Lips caressed each other with gentle touches, playful kisses and flicks of tongues. What started out as an innocent game, quickly turned into a serious competition, when Alex suddenly pressed an open mouth kiss on Maggie's lips, her tongue flicking against hers to pry her lips apart. 

“Alex,” Maggie moaned as she kissed her girlfriend back, her hands clutching her bare back to press her pelvis against hers. It was than Alex noticed the slight bulge in Maggie's pants, sparking her interest. Their movement stopped altogether as they kissed passionately, tongues dueling for dominance as teeth clashed together in a frantic and needy kiss.

“I want you....so much right now,” Maggie rasped out as she parted from Alex to gasp for air, looking into the agents eyes. She noticed her dialed pupils and flushed cheeks, a smile gracing her features as her fingers lightly scratched over the exposed skin of Alex lower back. The agent moaned at that and dove in for another kiss, letting Maggie guide her through the room blindly. Their lips stayed connected as Maggie maneuvered them through the giant ballroom, trying to find a surface or anything where she could get more comfortable with Alex. She only stopped her quest when they reached the wall, pressing Alex into it.

“That will have to do,” she grunted and threw herself closer against the agent as their lips connected once more for a mind blowing kiss. Alex felt her lower body clenching in anticipation when Maggie let her hand slip underneath the slit of her dress, clutching her thigh to raise it up, stepping between her legs. She pressed her hips against her core and Alex moaned being able to clearly feel what caused the bulge in her pants.

“You planned this, didn't you?” Alex's voice was strained as her hips ground down into Maggie, feeling the entire length of the silicone strap on rub her in just the right ways.

“I didn't expect to declare my love for you....but....I totally planned on fucking you in that dressed like you deserve to be fucked,” Maggie whispered against her lips and let the hand on Alex thigh slide up to grasp her ass, squeezing it as she helped her girlfriend grind on the bulge in her pants. Alex threw her head back in ecstasy, practically inviting Maggie to latch onto her neck, biting and sucking the flesh, leaving a few marks on her collarbone. 

“I didn't expect it....either.....” Alex panted and moaned as Maggie slowly slid down the length or body, biting her skin through the thin material of her dress. The agents chest was heaving at her girlfriends ministrations and Maggie grinned to herself as she ended up on her knees, already being able to smell Alex's arousal through the layers of clothing. Without wasting another second, Maggie parted the slit of the dress and pushed it up enough to bunch the material around her hips, growling when she noticed the dark patch of wetness on her red satin panties.

She pushed Alex leg up to slide it over her shoulder, burying her nose in her crotch as her tongue flicked out to press against her clit through the material, causing Alex to buck her hips, her hands slapping against the wall to hold herself up. Maggie grinned and lifted her hand to rip the offending material of her panties, exposing her girlfriend's scorching hot core to the chilly air in the ballroom. The agent hissed at the sudden change in temperature, her eyes rolling back into her head when Maggie flicked her tongue over her swollen clit, immediately latching on to suck and nibble. 

“Fuck Maggie....please,” Alex whined, one of her hands grabbing her hair to tug at it slightly. Maggie moaned and grinned, shifting Alex's leg on her shoulder to open her up more, her tongue slipping past her lips and into her body, swirling around in Alex as her nose nudged her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck....fuuuuuck.” 

It was the only word Alex could form as Maggie fucked her with her tongue, nearly screaming at her when she felt her girlfriend shift, her tongue replaced by two fingers. Alex finally dared to look down, feeling like she was going to explode. Maggie's face shone with her wetness while two fingers were repeatedly thrusting into her body, her tongue occasionally brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Maggie's free hand slowly sneaked around Alex thigh while two fingers pressed down on her clit. When she looked up at her writhing girlfriend she smiled and slipped a third finger into her body, her middle finger brushing over that one spot that caused Alex to lose all control. Wetness gushed out and ran down Maggie's hands as her fingers of her other hand furiously stimulated her clit.

“Come for me, Ally,” Maggie knew full well how much Alex loved it when she called her that and it was the final push she needed. Alex's body went rigid as she came hard, her entire being convulsing around Maggie's fingers, her leg wobbling as her heart hammered against her rib cage. 

“Fuck...Mags....Mags....Maggie.....,” she whined and groaned trying to catch her breath. She felt the detective shift and slide up her body to search for her lips, pressing a gentle kiss there. Maggie wiped her soaked hand on her pants, smiling when she noticed the spaced out look on Alexs face.

“You okay?” Her voice was soothing and Alex nodded her head, her breathing stilled ragged, the blood pounding in her head from the rush of her orgasm. 

“Hmmmhmm....God....that was amazing....” Her voice was hoarse and Maggie laughed at that, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. 

“And I only started,” Maggie mumbled, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. Alex rolled her eyes at that and moaned when she felt Maggie's hands fumbling between their bodies, hearing ow she popped open the button her pants and lowered the zipper. She didn't dare look down, afraid she would combust. Maggie had a wicked smile on her face and she chuckled as she noticed how Alex fixed her eyes on the ceiling, running the tip of her finger from her chin down to her collarbone and to the back of her neck. Her other hand joined and she quickly untied the bow, causing the material of the dress to slip down her shoulders and come loose around her upper torso. 

“Maggie please,” Alex moaned as her eyes closed, hissing when she felt her girlfriend closing her lips around one of her nipples. Sucking and nipping and licking and biting the tiny bud until it stood erect in her mouth. Her breathes turned ragged once more and Maggie reveled in the sounds Alex was making in pleasure. Maggie couldn't wait anymore and with a swift motion she shifted around and without any further warning slipped the silicon between her legs and up into Alex body, causing her the scream at the sudden but welcomed intrusion. 

“Holy fuck,” Alex moaned, her hands clutching Maggie's shoulders as she slid her leg around her hips to pull her closer. She was so wet Maggie had no issues sliding all the way in, stopping only for a moment to press her mouth to Alex lips, kissing her softly and gently. 

“I love you, babe....,” she whispered and very slowly and carefully started to move, grabbing the agents hips to help her grind. Alex felt like she was floating, her entire body tingling with the sensation Maggie was inflicting upon her. Her pace was slow, steady but her thrusts were hard and deep, driving Alex insane with pleasure. All she wanted was to come on her cock, her muscles clenching hard around it.

“Maggie...please,” Alex whined and tried to urge Maggie to go faster, but the detective wasn't going to give in that easy.

“Babe...tell me... again....,” Maggie's breath was ragged and she leaned in to flick her tongue over Alex's lower lip. The agent finally looked down into Maggie's eyes, her heart nearly exploding.

“I love you.....,” she rasped out and felt Maggie's entire body shiver, her thrusts speeding up.

“I love....you...so much,” Alex said again and Maggie leaned in to sink her teeth into one of her nipples, causing Alex to hiss and moan and grind down against her hips.

“I love you....” Alex screamed and Maggie gathered all of her strength, thrusting erratically into Alex, the strap on hitting her in all the right places. She was so close and she felt Alex clenching, knowing she was about to come as well. All that they needed was the final push.

“I love you I love you I love you....,” Alex chanted in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her, her moan echoing in the ballroom, causing Maggie to let go and come as well, grinding her body against her girlfriend. It took a short while till they both came to a stop, Maggie's sweaty forehead leaned against Alex's heaving chest, the two of them trying to come down from their intense highs. Neither spoke as they both held each other for the longest time, sweat drying on skin while breathing returned to a regular pace. Alex marveled at the closeness and intimacy, despite all the clothes they were in and the location they were at. 

“I love you so, so much....,” she whispered into Maggie's hair, causing the detective to finally tilt her head up to look into the agents eyes.

“I love you....too...so much....,” she replied in earnest, leaning in to press her lips softly against hers.

Maggie had never in her life before bared her feelings and her soul quite like that, but something deep down in her reassured her that she and Alex may have their ups and downs, but it was right to trust her and to open up to her. 

Deep down she knew that she would always get heard and never get hurt again.

FIN


End file.
